My trip and fall
by Sunala
Summary: My name is Moli, but it is sounds like Moole. I just so happen to run into these mutants that live in the sewer.
1. Trip and fall

**Moli POV**

I was walking down the street, the street lights had been on for about 10 minutes. I looked down each ally as I walked past. Then one of the sewer lids started to move. "I don't think we have peach club Mikey." Said a deep calm voice. "But what if mutagen hits one of the peaches?" asked a loud winy voice. "Look, the chances of it hitting a is lower then Raph making friends with a cockroach." Says an annoyed voice almost congested voice. "Hay! Leave me out of this!" says a rough voice. I am guessing that one is raff.

I deside to walk closer to the sewer lid. "Ugh! See you guys later." Said Raph in an angry voice. The sewer lid slid open. I back up a few steps to let him out. A green head with a red bands started coming up, then a shell, and then round feet. I start at him, his back is turned from me, my eyes are big, and mouth is half open. "What the fuck are you?" I ask. He then whips his head around and look at me with big eyes.

"Umm…" he says. I then walk closer to him and fall. Shit! I fill myself be cachet, but I hit my head on something, feel pain, and then go black.

I began to wake up. As I open my eyes I see a girl with red hair. I squinted at her. "Hi, I am April. How are you feeling?" she said. I look around. It looks like I am in some kind of underground tunnel? Castle? House? "I am okay." I then sit up and see Raph. "Hi Raph, so… (I have to breathe) What are you?" I ask him. "A mutant turtle." He answers. He seem to look a little concerned.

He gets up. "I'll get you something to drink." He says. Man, he is not pleased by what happened. I get up and walk over to him. He notices me walking over, and turns around, "You should sit down." He says. I just continue to walk over to him, and then hug him. "I should have remembered that there was a sewer there. And I am guessing that you tried to catch me. So smile, or down look sad." I tell him. He stayed frozen until I let go of him. "I'll get that water." He said almost nerves.

I walked back to the sitting place. It was a long curved bench couch like space. "I told you so!" said Mikey. "I know, will you drop it now?" said the deep calm voice. I looked behind me and saw three others like raff. I widened my eyes a little bit. "which one of you are Mikey?" I asked. "I am!" he answered me. Okay orange.

"I am Leo, and this is Donne." Said the one in the blue mask, pointing to the one in the purple mask. "Okay, thank you." I say. Then Raph walks in with that cup of water he had said he would get. He hands it to me and then looks to the right of me. I look and see a big rat. Well, that is the easiest part of my day.


	2. What are you?

**Moli Pov**

"I see that you are awake. How do you feel?" asked the rat. "Hunky dory." I reply with a chuckle, and then I start to feel dizzy. The room looks normal, but blurry at the same time. I close my eyes to try to steady myself.

I open my eyes and realize that I am laying down. I sit up and look around. I am in a darker room on a bed. I start to feel the dizziness coming back, so I deside to lay back down until it passes. Okay, So four mutant turtles, one mutant rat, and a girl live in the sewer. That is completely acceptable, nothing wrong about that. What the fuck am I thinking! Tha tis the weirdest thing I have ever even heard of, and I have a friend that thinks that alien from another demotion are trying to take over our world.

Okay, so maybe I was seeing things, and they are humans. Maybe there was a gas that cam out of the sewer, and then I hit my head, and it just went from there. "Let me take her the food." Said Raph from in the other room. "I think that you have caused her to get hurt enough for one day, I will take her the food." Says Mikey. Then the door to the room opens, and he walks in shutting the door behind him.

"How are you feeling?" he asks. I looked at him. Yep, he is defiantly a turtle. "I am okay." I answer him. I then sit up. He hands me a slice of pizza. I smile. "Thank you." I say. "You are welcome" he replies. I take a bit. This taste horrible. "Donnie had me put some funky stuff on your pizza to help you heal faster." He said. He must have noticed how I didn't like the taste.

After eating it I start to get up. Mikey puts his hand infront of me. "Wo, Donnie and Splinter said that you need to stay in bed until morning." He says. Then I lean into his face. "I have to use the bathroom" I say glaring at him. He backs up and offers his hand to help me up. Then he leads me to the bathroom. As I walk by everyone is staring at me. I go in, and do my business and then walk out. Mikey grabs my hand again, and leads me back to the room. He makes sure that I am tucked in like a bug in a rug before leaving. I mean that, I can't get out of this blanket to save my life.

When I woke up I say Raph sitting next to me on the floor. He started opening his eyes and looked at me. "Oh, thank god. Raph help me out of this blanket." I said. "You don't like it?" He asked. "It has nothing to with liking it, it has to do with that fact that Mikey has trapped me in this stupid blanket, and I cannot get out of it." I tell him. I start wiggling to prove my point. He then pulls the top corner of the blanket. It was just enough for me to get free. Once I got the blanket out I got up and ran out of the room to the bathroom. Once I came out of the bathroom I saw Donnie. Raph had just gotten out into the main room.

"Where do I go the get the fuck out of here?" I asked Donnie. "Umm, this way, follow me." He answered. We walked through the sewer and up the manhole that I fell in. The sun was shining brightly. I breathed in the fresh air. I then get out of that manhole and look back down. "It was fun meeting you guys, but I need to get home." I tell him. He smiles at me. "I hope the next time we see you, your head is not being knocked." He says. I start to walk back toured my house.


	3. My roof

Moli Pov

It has been 3 days since I hit my head. My parents told me to be for careful. I was sitting on my roof top. I sign. I wonder if they were real, or of it was some dream, or something. I look up at the sky. I sign again. If they are real Raph is probably still upset about what happened. "Aaahhhh!" I high pitch voice screamed from the other side of the roof. What that Mikey? I get up and run to the other side of the roof. "Say it!" Raph said holding Mikey in some kind of choke hold or something, as I got there. "It." I say. He looks up at me. He gets up and lets go of Mikey. "Hey." He says waving at me. Leo and Donnie look over at me now.

"What are you here?" Leo asked me. "This is my roof." I answer him. There is something on Raph's face. I start to walk over to him. He then starts running to me and I stop moving and slip on the roof. I land on my ass. "Are you okay?" He asks me holding a hand out. I grab it, "Ya, I'm fine." I answer him.

"You really need to watch where you're going." He tells me. He looks… "I think it is hard to do with and interesting thing like you in front of me." I tell him. He seems to be blushing. I smile at him. "You have a bruise. Did you bump your head?" I ask him.

"No, I was in a fight and got hit, but he payed for it." Raph answered me. "Ya, use having to drag you off of one foot soldier was harder the trying to eat one of Mikey's weird pizzas." Leo comments. I look at Mikey confused. "What the hell do you have on pizza?" ask him. I realize that I feel warm from being near Raph. "Oh, just pickles, chocolate, mushrooms, you know the basics." He answered me. I take a deep breath. Okay then… "That is cool. I need to go to bed now. Do you think I will see you guys again?" I ask. "We go on this roof every few nights, so the odd are rather high that we will see you again if you happen to be on the roof at the correct time." Donnie answered me. Okay, then, good night to you guys, and see you later." I smile and wave before going back inside.

I turn around before going through the door and see Raph. "What is your name?" He asks me. "Moli." I tell him. "Could we meet here at 1am tomorrow night?" He asks me. "If I can get myself to wake back up, then yes." I give a slight smile, and turn fast to go inside and get to bed. I can't stop thinking about them. How odd is it that they even exist in the first place, and that I am getting to know them. It is going to be hard to get any sleep tonight, not that it has been easy to get any since I got out of the sewer anyway.


	4. Meeting you on the roof

Moli Pov

I walk down the hall to my friends place. I knock on the door. My friend answers the door. He Still has that bandana I gave him. And to think it took 5 months of me bugging him to try it just once to wear it. Now he never needs to take it off. "Hey, Moli, where have you been?" He asked me. "I need to talk with you." I state plainly. He nods and we go to the roof.

"What's wrong now?" He asks me. "I… When you go out at night do you see mutant turtles?" I ask him. He looks at me with wide eyes. "What are you talking about?!" He response. I push him down to his back, and sit on his stomach. "You know what I am talking about!" I yell at him. "Huh." Was his responses. "Stop playing dumb Casey! I need to know that I am not insane, that seeing them in the ally, being in the sewer, and seeing them on the roof was real!" I yell at him pulling on his sweater.

He puts his hands up "Could you tell me the names of these so called mutant turtles?" He asks me. "Raph, leo, Mikey…and Donnie." I answer him. "How did you meet them?" He asked me. Face off, but almost normal. "I was walking down the street, it was getting dark and so I was looking down the Aly's, and heard voices down one. Raph came out and I…(look away).. Walked forward to ask what he was and fell in the manhole." I answered. "Hehehe, that's how you met 'em?" he asks says to me. I get off of him and walk around the roof. "Yes." I answered.

"How long ago was this?" He asked me. "Four days ago." I answer him. "I need to get back home. See you later." I tell him. Then I run inside before he can say a word. This is weird. Wait a second. Are all the crazy things he'd tells me true? He had mintoined mutions in the city before. I eat dinner, and then go to my room. Set my alarm for 1am, and then try to go to sleep early.

I slam my hand on my alarm clock, then turn on the light to cheak theat the stubid thing is off. Okay, good. I get dressed, and then go to the bathroom, and then too my roof. Once out the door I walk over to where the roof is very open and sit down. I rub my eyes and look up to see Raph right infront of me. I jump a little. He sits down infront of me. We just stare, not talking looking over each other. He has a red eye mask, dark green skin, and a crack on the fron left hand side of his shell.

He has a belt, and some things in pockets. "What are the silver things?" I ask. He straightens up and puls on out handing it to me. I take it, it has a handle like any other weapon, and 3 pocky things spased like a small pitchfork only the two outer ones are shorter. What is it called? I look up at him.


	5. Raph's POV

Raph's POV

She is looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes. Then looks down, I look to see what she is looking at, oh, my Sai. She then looks at me again. "It is called a Sai." I tell her. She then hands it back to me. I take it and put it away. "Why are you blushing again?" She asked tiredly, and then yawns.

"I'm not blushing.. I'm just…" She starts giggling as I trail off. "You're…" She starts to say and then moves closer to me. I straighten back up, she then lays on me. Her head is on one knee, her legs are hanging off of my other knee, and her butt and back are facing me in the middle on my lap. Well, I guess this is why we don't normally sit cross-legged. I hope she wakes op soon, or Casey will be wondering where I am.

"Hey man, I think she needed more sleep then that." I heard from behind me. I turn my head and see Casey. He walks over and pokes her face, I swat his hand. "Don't wake her up." I growl at him. "I couldn't if I wanted to. She is out cold, and won't wake up until 6 o'clock sharp, Come on, I will show you where her rooms is." Casey tells me.

"You know her?" I ask him. "Ya, we've lived on the same floor our whole lives." He answers me. I just look at him in disbelief. "Well, are you going to sit here all night, or are we going to put her to bed?" Casey asks me. I move my arms and hand so that I can pick her up and get up at the same time.

Casey leads the way and I follow him. "So, how did you know I was here?" I ask him. "Moli told me about you guys. I knew you wanted to meet a little too close to home, so I put two and two together, and boom, here you are." He answered me. I look down at her. Man she is so pretty, and has a thing about falling. "You're blushing again." Casey speaks up. "Just shut up and help me get her in her bed before dawn." I snapped at him.

We go to the first fire escape and he opens the window for me. I walk in careful to not bump her head. Her room looks normal. It has a bookshelf, bed, and desk. I walk over to the bed and Casey walks in to pull up the blankets. I then put her into the bed and cover her. Sigh, I wonder if she would ever like me in a way that I seem to desire. "If you blush anymore you're going to wake her up with the light." Casey teases. I growl at him, and he runs out of the window in seconds. I fallow, shutting the window before meeting Casey on the roof.

"So, bust some heads?" Casey asks me. Hmm…I don't think I want to, I am to dstracted by my thoughts of Moli. "Na' I think I'm going to bed." I answer him, and then run off before he can even speak.


	6. 6Am sharp

Moli's Pov

I woke up at 6am sharp, as I always do when I wake up in the middle of the night. I am in my room. I get dressed, it's Saturday, I run over to Casey's and knock on the door. His mom answers it, "Moli, what are you doing up?" She asked me. "I need Casey." I answer her. She then shuts the door.

5 minutes later he comes out of the door fully dressed. "What are you planning to do with me today?" He asked tired and annoyed. "Take me to the…ummm…" I answer, and fail, What am I supposed to call them as a group. He then starts chuckling. "Ya, I can take you to your boyfriend." He tells me. I widen my eyes, "I Don't have a BOYFRIEND!" I yell at him. He then puts his hands up in surrender.

Once we get into the correct sewer we are in the living room thing I was in after I hit my head. It looks better when I can see what it really looks like. Casey then drops and falls asleep on the floor next to me. I just look down at him, shrug, and walk into the…home?

I walk into a room make of metal, or for the most part metal. Then I lean on the door and it shuts. I think I heard it lock. No, no, no. I try to get the door open. I go about 10 feet away from the door and start running to the door. My foot falls from under me, and the ground comes close.

"Guys, I think we have a problem." I heard Donnie say, as I start to crack my eyes open. The floor is next to my eye. I fell face first onto the floor. I then look up to see Donnie looking at me. I start to lift myself up and he grabs my arm to help. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked me. "My head is pounding." I tell him. Then I see Raph, "What happened?" He asked. "I fell face first onto the floor." I answer him.

"What?" He looks at me somewhat shock and concerned, "Do we need to wrap you up in bubble wrap?" He asked me. I shook my head and then held it. Then feel a poke in my arm. "That should help the pain. Now, what happened to Casey?" Donnie asked me. "He fell asleep." I answer him. I look at him and he looks confused, looking behind me and me, he then smirks. I turn my head and see Raph. He is blushing again. I smile. "I think you got something on your cheeks." I tell him. He then frowns, "I need to go see if Casey is okay." He says.

I then giggle. I look back to Donnie. His smirk a little bigger, "You're blushing too." He informs me. "I like him." I say. His smirk turns into a smile as he shakes his head and walks to one of his work tables.


End file.
